


Lady Luck

by fyrbyrd



Series: Yugi Fantasies [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Lady Luck has the hots for him in Yugi's fantasy with Otogi/Duke.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Yami Marik/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Yugi Fantasies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049465
Kudos: 3





	Lady Luck

“The guys have found an all night horror marathon at the movies, they’ve decided to stay and see it, rather than try to get through the storm. They won’t be back before 10 am!” said Yugi enthusiastically as he returned to the bed of his two new lovers.

“You mean we get to have you all to ourselves… all night?” asked Marik.

The smile on Yugi’s face and the light in his eyes could have lit up the room on their own. 

“You really are a little insatiable imp, aren’t you?” said Bakura patting the bed to get him beside him. Yugi jumped beside him happily.

“Mmmm, I think I got two very good teachers.”

“And you tell some wicked stories Yugi, give us another one, huh?” said Marik, pulling the small body between them, so the larger pair could play while he told his story.

“You really like them?”

“Didn’t my actions tell you that after your last one?”

Yugi’s smile returned.

“And I can see that you appreciated it too, so give us another one for this wonderful hot night,” continued Bakura.

“So we can play with your wonderful hot body,” added Marik, his fingers moving to play with Yugi’s cock, as Bakura put his on Yugi’s nipples.

With a few gasps Yugi was breathing hard, “Okay, slow down a bit or I won’t be able to give you a good one.”

“Oh but you do,” said Marik.

Yugi slapped him, “Story I mean. Okay, let’s see, I got one with me and Otogi.”

(Fantasy Sequence)

During their Dungeon Dice Monsters duel Yugi heard him say, “Lady Luck has the hots for me…. Just like everyone else.”

They had made friends after the duel, and Yugi couldn’t stop thinking about the guy. And he knew with Battle City about to begin that he would not have a lot of time to do much more than duel with other people. So he had to do something. Yugi decided to go to Otogi’s place that evening and see if the guy could be interested in him at all.

It was a hot night; Yugi wore only his black tank top, over his jeans. He got to Otogi’s place and went to knock on the door, but it opened just as he touched it.

“Hello,” he called softly.

No answer. He decided to go in as he could see a faint light coming from another room. The door was open just a slit and he looked inside carefully. His mouth fell open at the sight before him. There was Otogi lying on his bed, his blue shirt pushed away from his chest as he touched himself. His other hand was wrapped around his cock which had also been freed from its confinement. He was softly sighing as he teased himself to full hardness, the fingers of the other hand rubbing a nipple to help excite him even further.

Yugi felt himself getting hotter and his pants getting tighter, he loosened his belt and unzipped his fly, wanting to mirror the other.

Otogi’s hips were beginning to move with the friction of his hand on his cock.

Gods, the guy looked beautiful just lying there pleasuring himself. But Yugi wanted to have as much pleasure. He pulled off his sneakers, slipped out of his jeans and boxers, and slipped quietly into the room.

Otogi was so into what he was doing that he never noticed the intruder. It was not until he felt his legs being straddled that he knew he was not alone.

“I don’t know who you were thinking about, but how about taking someone for real?” said Yugi as he knelt over him.

Otogi smiled, “I was thinking of no one in particular, and I’d really like to take someone for real. Would you like to ride me, Yugi?”

“Oh man, are you kidding? Ah… you got some…ah…”

“Lube? Right here,” he said reaching under his pillow, “Always prepared. You want me to…?”

“Nah, I will let you watch me this time,” said Yugi as he squeezed some out onto his fingers and reached behind himself pushing into his own body.

Otogi continued to play with himself as he watched Yugi stretch himself above him, watching his face react to the pleasure he was giving himself. Then once Yugi deemed himself ready, he picked up the tube once more, gently pushed Otogi’s hand away from his cock, and began to smooth the lubrication over it. Otogi cried out with need. Yugi quickly got into position over his groin, and guided the erection into his body, slowly easing himself down until he was sitting on the other’s lap.

“Oh Yugi, move please,” pleaded Otogi.

The smaller complied, putting his hands on Otogi’s thighs for leverage as he began to move up and down on the stiff organ. Soon both of them were moaning and groaning, Otogi gripping the bed sheets as he began to push his hips up. Yugi had let go of his thighs and was playing with his nipples as he rose and fell, the sweat pouring from his body as he rode hard. Otogi let go of the sheets and one hand took a hold of Yugi’s hard cock. Fisting it in time with their movements, their cries mingling as they both hurried towards completion.

Yugi came first into the hand gripping him, and his clenching hole forced a loud cry from Otogi and his climax thundered into Yugi’s body. Yugi continued to bounce a few times as the aftershocks ran through him, then he fell forward into the others arms to lie on top of him.

Otogi ran his hands though the other’s spiky hair and kissed his forehead. “Thanks for a nice evening, Yugi. Lady Luck was definitely has the hots for me, and I’m glad you did too.”

(End Fantasy Sequence)

Yugi looked at the two erections rising up from the two bodies beside him. “So I guess my ponies both want a ride, huh?”

“What do you think, imp,” muttered Bakura.

“Me first,” said Marik, pulling him up, “Bakura had you last time, I get you this time.”

“It’s not a competition anymore, guys. But I’ll ride you both and you first, Marik. Lube?”

“Right here babe,” said Bakura, “But you gotta do yourself again, like in the fantasy. Lady Luck rides again.”

So Yugi complied, stretching himself was easy by now. And pretty soon his hand was slicking up Marik’s cock, before he moved in over him, to guide it inside his small body. Once it was fully inside him he began to move rising up and down his face a mask of ecstasy. Marik had his hands on Yugi’s hips, helping him to move, while he played with his nipples. He groaned and Yugi moaned, while another whimpered while watching the pair, trying very hard to keep his hands off his weeping cock. 

Yugi had closed his eyes, but slit them open when he heard Bakura’s little whimpers. He smiled and began to move a little faster, then clenched Marik’s cock, forcing a cry from him and pushing him over the edge. He let go of Yugi’s hips and fell flat on the bed, spent.

Yugi pulled himself free of him and moved over to the needy one beside them, “Sssh, I’m here, he gently took his cock in hand and smoothed the precum that was leaking profusely from it all over it. Then he threw his leg over the other’s body, centered himself, guided him inside and sat down on him. Bakura also grabbed Yugi’s hips as he began to move, pulling and pushing him in his need for satisfaction. Yugi was riding him hard, his hair bouncing, his sweat slicked body shining in the dim light.

“Gods, you are magnificent,” groaned out Bakura as he began to grunt with the effort. Beside them Marik mustered enough strength to reach for Yugi’s cock and pump it in time with the thrusting.

He came with a cry, pulling Bakura with him. Yugi collapsed almost immediately and Bakura slipped from him, holding him as he shivered with the after effects of his orgasm. Marik snuggled up to them.

“Lady luck, indeed, hey Marik.”

The other smiled as they held him.

The end


End file.
